


[Podfic] Ask Me How

by nickelmountain



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Length: 20-30 minutes, Podfic, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We haven't met, but I killed someone you passed in the street once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ask Me How

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ask Me How](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14709) by fahye. 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/5ee53c16-7048-4ee8-bacc-cad3c5e3fe11_zpsbbdcdf0a.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:28:36

_Music: Watch Your Back, by Knife in the Water_

**Download:**[mp3 ](https://www.box.com/s/1z0q6m3peiysveg87w7h)|| [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/ffefp91jrpox8eyxm0ih)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
